7 Days
by Ceatah330
Summary: The version organized by day, YAOI. boy love RoyxEd Gets VERY graphic after the first day. The title will be explained in the second chapeter. Lit. Gets better after the fist chapter, don't be put off! Please Review!
1. Day 1

Roy Mustang was very happy when he woke up. This was because a certain short, blonde alchemist was returning from a mission and reporting to him that day. He loved it when he saw that alchemist, especially if they were alone, as they would be that day. He always taunted and teased him, mostly about his height. He chose this topic because it was a very sore topic with Edward. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy had long since come to terms with his bi-sexuality, but he hadn't told anyone yet. Everyone knew he liked girls. He was always pushing for miniskirts in the women's uniform. He dated as many girls as he could, and he had definitely not remained a virgin. He made a big deal about it, but not so big a deal that anyone would think he was trying to hide something. He wasn't. He genuinely liked these girls, but he usually didn't date them very long. No one would believe it if they saw the way he looked at Ed.

"Enough of that," Roy grumbled to himself, wondering why he had just summarized his personal life up until this point. He got dressed and headed downstairs, still thinking about Ed. "Now that he's sixteen and legal, I'll have to make my move soon." His thoughts carried on like that, constantly reminding him that Ed's long. Blonde hair would definitely make him popular, and not just among the women. He continued pondering this until his coffee finished brewing and his bread finished toasting. Then he poured his coffee in a mug and munched down his toast before heading off to the military building.

He was surprised at how quiet the building was when he arrived. He caught someone n the hallway and asked about the silence. He said that over half the employees were out with food poisoning. Apparently the staff party last night had some bad fish. Roy, not having much of an appetite for fish hadn't eaten any and so wasn't sick. Everyone in the area around had though, so no one would hear anything going on in his office, and all of Roy's clients after Ed were out sick as well. He mentally rejoiced and hid a grin. Today was the day. He couldn't have planned it better himself.

Roy had been reading Ed's report when he hears someone stomping loudly through the halls. He rolled his eyes and hid a lecherous smile. He knew who that was. He barely had time to stand up and compose himself before a furious Elric kicked open the doors (1) with such force that they slammed shut behind him with a loud bang and a soft click. Ed stomped up to Roy and roared unintelligibly.

Roy maintained his composure. He flicked his eyes up and down Ed's front. (A more thorough examination would come later.) There were tufts of orange and white fur showing up clearly on Ed's black jacket. He had a couple of scratches and smelled of cats. Smirking, Roy arrived at the conclusion that Alphonse, Ed's little brother had picked up a few more strays. Roy couldn't help himself. "Look at what the cat dragged in." Ed's notorious hate of cats would make his job even easier today.

Roy was always trying to get Ed so annoyed he would flush with anger. It entertained Roy to imagine he was blushing, though he knew that wasn't the case. They talked, if it could be called that, for a while about Ed's report for a while, Roy throwing in plenty of height remarks. Roy was in the middle of a comment about how Ed's height did not correspond to the amount of damage the alchemist was able to cause when gloved fist flying at his face cut him off. Dodging to the side, Roy knocked Ed down to his stomach, and then captured his arms against his sides.

Leaning close to Ed's ear, he whispered "Last I checked, trying to harm a superior was a cause for trouble, and I should report you. Feel glad that the person to whom I would normally report you to has an affinity for fish." The colonel's warm, moist breath against Ed's bare flesh made Ed stiffen and start struggling against the heavy person on his back, but any hope of escaping unscathed disappeared when Roy said "I will just have to punish you myself."

Ed, not at all comfortable with this turn of events, wriggled, squirmed, and thrashed until he ended up on his back. This was even worse for Ed (but not for us nor is it bad for Roy). Now mustang was sitting on Ed's crotch. Needless to say, Roy was not objecting to this new position.

Ed was slowly realizing his mistake in turning over, even though he didn't know of Roy's bi-sexy orientation. Even he thought Mustang was straight! He did, however, figure that should anyone come in, this was not how he wanted to be found. As a submissive uke. Ed flailed his arms around and wiggled his hips, the places he was being held down. His arms managed to escape, only to be recaptured farther off, making Roy have to lean in closer to keep them down. Ed's other motion had been even less effective, only causing Roy to want to stay longer. It had created friction for them both. Ed got redder, as he had already been flushed by anger.

"What do you want?" Ed yelled at Roy, who started to respond, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps clanking up the hall. Roy looked at the door, then glanced back at Ed. 'The lock won't hold long enough for anything to happen, and should they break in, this would not be the most desirable place to be. He reluctantly stood up, and helped Ed to stand as well. If Ed had noticed the hesitation in Roy's movement, he said nothing. Ed's little brother knocked on the door. They both knew it was Alphonse Elric because of his steps. Al's steps were the only ones that clanked, as he was a suit of armor. (2)

"We will continue this conversation later," Roy whispered to Ed, annoyed at having him taken out of his grasp. Then in a much louder and calmer voice he called out, "Come in." The doors rattled but did not open. "It's locked!" Ed took that as his excuse and hurried over to the door. He unlocked and let Al in, then said "I'm going back to our room, Al." Ed glanced back at Roy with a confused look on his face, he fled from the room. Ed stopped running when he reached the Elric's dorm room door. He stiffened as he started to turn the door handle. Something was wrong. His eye twitched. He heard it again. A meow. It wasn't really a fear of cats, but an intense hatred of them and a fear of what a certain suit of armor would do to him should he carry out his feelings on these cats. It often involved a hammer and a box of chocolates. He backed away from the door and ran off down the hallway. (3)

Ed leaned against a wall a few hallways down, and then slumped into a sitting position. Why had he been so weak earlier against Roy? Why hadn't he put up more of a fight? He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them. Deciding he didn't like his thoughts, he jumped up, stumbled a bit, and ran out of the apartment complex and to a park about a mile off. He was considerably out of breath by the time he got there. Ed laid down on one of the wooden benches and looked up at the stars. They were strangely distant, a fact not helped by the cloud of breath forming between him and them. He rolled over onto his side and yawned. The run must have tired him out more than he realized. His eyes were drifting shut. As the cloud formed from his yawn started to fade, he though he saw someone silhouetted against the street lamps coming towards him.

Roy grinned to himself as he lifted his long-haired prize in his arms. "I guess we'll finish that conversation sooner than I thought," he whispered softly to the gently snoring Ed. Lucky, he thought, that he had taken to walking home from work, and that he often walked through this park. They reached the colonel's house and somehow got inside with out waking Ed. (Ignore any obvious loophole there, Ed's a deep sleeper.)

Roy quickly dropped off Ed in the guest bedroom across from his and headed back downstairs. (He knew that bad things would happen should the blonde wake up in the same bed as Roy, and NOT in the fun way.) Roy picked up the phone, intending to call Al and let him know his brother had been found. But as a yawn escaped his lips, he decided the morning would be a better time. He hung up his coat and glanced at the sofa longingly before trudging up the stairs again. As he walked past the guest room, he couldn't keep himself from looking in. Ed's face was gently lit by the moonlight filtering in from the window. It made Ed's hair seem to glow. His lips were gently parted and looked so soft. "He's beautiful!" Roy breathed. Even the glistening trail of drool that soaked the pillow added to his beauty in Roy's mind. Roy walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, gazing in awe. No longer able to contain himself, he leaned over and pressed his dry lips to Ed's moist ones. Ed's eyes fluttered, but did not open. The long, drawn out kiss ended as Roy stood up and padded out of Ed's room and into his own. He collapsed fully dressed onto his bed and fell quickly to sleep. Neither of them would ever know it, but Ed was smiling in his sleep that night.

's:

(1) Double doors. Don't know if he had 'em before, but he does now.

(2) Read manga for details

(3) I never was very sure about this, but I think Ed and his brother are being given a room in a sort of hotel/apartment owned by the military.

(4)


	2. Day 2

Warnings: Ed gets very close to having a bj in this chapter!! (He does get a hand job though) It's Guy x Guy, so be warned those of you who haven't figured it out yet!!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own this series (yet!! Muhahaha!!)

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you guys!! It's been a really bad month for me. First my internet goes down for a couple of weeks then those stupid trees get planted in my neighborhood (I'm allergic to them,.. so I had to find a new apartment), then when I finally get back to school from searching for a place to live, I've got semester exams coming up and at least 4 hours of HW every night. Not fun.

Roy woke up violently, the collar of his shirt choking him as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. Then someone sneezed. He ran to his door to see Ed sitting up in the bed, coughing. (This is why Roy ALWAYS kept a box of tissue by the beds.) "You O.K.?" he called across the hall. Ed, suddenly realizing where he must be, sneezed and yelled back "What does it look like, bastard?!" Roy had no reply to that, so he said "I'll just go call a doctor. You should come down and eat soon."

The coffee, or in Ed's case hot chocolate, had gotten cold by the time Ed came down. He eyed the waffles on his plate warily before sitting down. "I need to call my brother," he said through a mouthful of waffle, managing to get crumbs in the colonel's hair. "Wait until the doctor's finished examining you; he'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Fine, whatever," muttered Ed, getting up and going back upstairs. As he left, Roy saw he had only eaten half a waffle. He gave Ed a few minutes to get comfortable while he reheated the waffles in the oven. Then he took them upstairs and knocked on Ed's closed door. Receiving no answer, he opened the door and saw Ed sitting next to the window, one elbow on the windowsill, his chin on his palm. Once again Roy had to restrain himself. "I brought your waffles up in case you get hungry," He said quietly, as he backed out of the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much more, so he decided to take a quick nap before the doctor arrived.

As he slept, he dreamed of Ed. Oh, how he wanted him! He desired him, and more than lust, he loved him. He could feel his throat growing dry and closing off. His heart pounded. His insides felt as if they had turned to squid. He couldn't hear anything but the faint memory of that voice. His eyes had grown tired of a world void of that single, precious face. The only one he ever wanted to see again. His emotions raced with his pulse, throbbing, pounding, blending into one brilliant haze. Slowly tearing him apart, making him want to scream in pain and pleasure. Edward's gentle form was seared into the back of his eyes. He could feel the soft bare lips cover his own as he was swept into the black abyss that is the sleep of longing. (1)

Roy was awoken by someone ringing the doorbell. "Probably the doctor," he grumbled to himself. As he tried to sit up, he realized his legs were tangled in the blankets and soaked with sweat. His upper half was crusted with the dry remnants of the same, but his hair was still wet. He dried himself off with a shirt, tossed it in the hamper, and quickly got dressed. He hurried downstairs and let the doctor in. "Ed's upstairs. Second door to the right," he said. He didn't want to go up to see Ed because he had a very clear idea of what would happen if he did.

Roy lounged around downstairs for a while waiting for the doctor to finish with Ed. When the doctor came down, Roy met him at the foot of the stairs. "What's wrong with him?" Roy tried to keep the urgency out of his voice. "Not much, just a small cold. A day or two of rest, and he should be perfectly fine." Roy visibly relaxed and paid the doctor before setting him on his way. As he waved goodbye to the doctor, he caught a whiff of something rather unpleasant. "I really need a bath," he muttered to himself before closing the door.

Roy was heading up the stairs as he realized that he still needed to call Al. He rolled his eyes in frustration, and headed back downstairs. He picked up the phone and dialed the Elric's number. (2) The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. "Hello?" It was Al. "Hello, this is Colonel Mustang. I though you might like to know that I found your brother." "Brother? Is he ok? I was looking for him all last night!" Roy could hear the worry in Al's tinny voice. He grimaced as he decided he had to tell Al the truth. "It pains me to tell you this, but Edward had caught a bit of a cold. There was a doctor here for him earlier who prescribed him a few days of bed-rest. When should I bring him home?" Roy noticed a slight hesitation before Al's reply, and the uncertainty in his voice. "He, um, might do better at your house. Please don't tell him this, but I found a few strays and brought them home. I thought maybe I could find them some good homes," Roy had a shocked, gleeful look on his face. He was glad Al couldn't see his expression as he answered. "Shall I bring him over on Sunday then? You can probably find plenty of good homes in that amount of time, and if you can't, I could take the rest." "Oh, thank you Colonel! That should be perfect!" Roy grinned. Starting yesterday, he had a whole week alone with Ed. One final touch and everything would go as smooth as buttered silk. He called the office and, after coughing a few times, mumbled weakly that he would have to be out sick the rest of the week. 'Now that that's over,' Roy thought, 'I can finally take my bath.'

He filled the bath with warm water and bubble bath, and then eased into it, sighing with pleasure. He scrubbed himself clean, and then washed his hair. The water had made him very relaxed, and as he set the tub draining, he leaned his head against the back of the tub. (3)

The tub had emptied and Roy was almost asleep as the bathroom door opened and Ed walked in. He was looking at the floor, and then cast a nervous glance into the hallway before shutting and locking the door. He walked backwards a few steps and took of his shirt stripper style, (4) revealing well muscled back and arms. Ed unbraided his hair and shook it out. It seemed to float over his skin as it cascaded over his shoulders, a golden waterfall. The next things Ed removed were his socks, boots, and belt.

"He's almost naked! I'm going to see Ed naked!" were the thoughts running through Roy's mind. So absorbed was he with this spectacle that he did not even notice his boner. "Things like this don't happen everyday!" He thought. "Yesterday was lucky, and it looks like today will be another good day for me." Ed slipped off his pants and boxers. At the sight of Ed without clothes, Roy slipped down beneath the edge of the tub, knowing he'd get a nosebleed if he saw much more. Ed would definitely know he was there if he did get one.

More lucky things were happening to Roy. 5 Since Roy had sunk down, Ed couldn't see him. As he walked over to the tub faucet Roy quickly pulled his feet up from where Ed was turning on the water. When Ed got the temperature just right, he closed the drain and got into the tub, accidentally knocking the open bottle of bubble juice into the water. Ed picked it up hurriedly, but it had already spilled quite a bit, causing the water to foam uncontrollably. He sat down, still not seeing Roy. Roy was glad he had a long tub as he sat up cross-leggedly as quietly as he could.

The water kept rising and foaming until Ed turned it off. Roy was, by now, in a state of euphoria, which in this case means very much aroused. Ed lathered shampoo into his hair, then rinsed it out by briefly turning on the faucet. He did the same with the conditioner. Then he turned around looking for the soap and his eyes went wide.

He had barely realized who was in the tub with him when Roy slammed him into the side of the tub. Roy trapped Ed's arms by his sides so he couldn't attack him. He couldn't kick because of the narrowness of the tub. He couldn't even scream because of Roy ensnaring 6 his lips in a forced, but gentle and passionate kiss. Roy was on Ed's lap with his legs on either side of Ed's, as Ed had noticed. He had also noticed something hard poking him in the stomach.

Roy broke the kiss and whispered breathily into Ed's ear, "I told you we'd finish the conversation, and this time we won't be interrupted" Then he kissed Ed again, pressing their lips together as if he never wanted to them to part again. He licked Ed's lower lip and nibbled at it gently, seeking entrance to Ed's mouth. To his surprise, it was granted. Not slowed by the shock, Roy deepened the kiss, trying to reach and taste all of the hidden places in the one he'd loved so long's mouth before Ed realized what he was doing.

Ed was having a rush of feelings. Things he had never felt before in his life. He had been caught in the moment, unable to think properly as the moment was telling his mind to fuck off. 7, 8 Ed was enveloped by the haze that tore at the edges of his vision. He was trapped. Trapped by desire. Desire of what, he didn't know. Probably not of Roy himself, but of what he was offering.

Then Ed started to beg for entrance and Ed was lost. He opened himself to the other. Roy's tongue sent sensations racing through his body, mostly centering around his groin. Roy was no longer the only one in the tub with an erection. Roy traced Ed's muscles down his chest, his hands only stopping their journey when they met Ed's member. Roy wrapped one hand around the was and used the other to open the drain.

Roy broke the kiss and drew a deep breath before starting to move his hand along Edward's length, back and forth. Roy's hand quickly gained momentum. Roy licked and nibbled at Ed's neck. He quickened his pace again, and Ed quickened his breathing. Ed's eyes were glazed over and his breath became shallower. There was nearly no water left in the tub as Roy began to feather kisses down Ed's front. Lower and lower they went until Roy lowered his lips to Ed's shaft. Roy's steamy breath seemed to trigger something in Ed as his eyes suddenly unclouded. Roy was getting his first bad luck of the day. Ed tried to stand up and step out of the tub, but managed only in toppling backwards over the side onto the floor. He grabbed a towel and scrambled out of the room after clumsily unlocking the door. It was then that they both realized what they had been about to do.

Roy groaned as he slumped back into the tub, wondering why Ed had run off. "He certainly seemed to have been enjoying himself. I saw the evidence." He groaned again as he realized the predicament he was still in. He grasped himself and began to finish what he had started on Ed.

Ed plopped down on Roy's guest bed and moaned, "What happened in there? Why did I let Roy get that far? What's wrong with me?! Ugh!" His erection was fading. He remembered what had happened and what had been about to happen when reality had return. He reddened and hardened as he remembered the feel of someone else's skin against his own. Roy's taste and gentle caresses such a new sensation. He followed a different path than Roy in trying to go soft, and just tried to ignore his arousal. (How long did that take to work? We'll never know.)

Ed and Roy didn't talk for the rest of the day. They didn't even see each other until after Roy had made dinner. Roy knocked at Ed's door and said, "Food downstairs for you." It was one of the quietest spaghetti dinners either of them had ever had. "About what happened earlier,..." Roy began, bun never finished, merely lapsing into silence.

Later, as they were cleaning up the table, Roy tried again. "I can't help my feelings for you, but I should have controlled myself better. I can't tell you that it won't happen again and be completely sure I'm telling you the truth. I just can't control myself around you." Ed turned to him. He simply looked at him, neither with hate nor with love, but with something close to neutrality. Still not ready to say exactly what he wanted to, Ed gave a short nod of understanding and fled up the stairs.

Roy was shocked. He had thought Ed would scream or attack him. Glare at him at least. This was one thing he had not been expecting. He hadn't been rejected! He had been given a chance.

's

(1) Roy's having porn dreams, lol

(2) He only knows it because he stalked Ed.

(3) A rather short paragraph to contrast that long one, eh? (Took me a while to type too)

That's grabbing it at the bottom with both hands, arms crossed, then straightening out your arms as you bring the shirt over your head.

Lucky in his opinion and that of my readers. I probably only have, like, 5. Comment me and prove me wrong!

I love that word. Ensnaring. Sorry, random, I know. Hope you didn't come down here to look at the comment in the middle of the scene. That would totally ruin the emotion.

Excuse my French.

Where did that phrase even come from? Why the French anyway? (more randoms!! yay.)


	3. Part of Day 3

**Warnings**: Guy x Guy, as if you didn't know. ; and my writing style kinda sucks. Please comment and give me advice on how to improve it!! That would help much. Thanks! Also, Ed's kinda a foul mouth in this chapter, more like in the manga. Sorry if anyone finds it in bad taste or kills the story. Comment and tell me if you like this style better than the style in the other two chapters!!

So, it's a yaoi and a language warning.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own FMA or the characters. I did create this story though.

Wednesday, Day 3:

"Hachoo!" Ed sneezed, waking himself up. "Fuck. I hate being sick," he grumbled, rolling out of bed. He pulled on pants over his boxers and pushed his door open slightly. Peeking into the hallway, he couldn't see into the Colonel's room. "Hope he's still asleep. I don't wanna see him today," he though, slipping into the hall and padding down the hall to the bathroom. He looked around the room and behind the shower curtain before locking the door and relieving himself.

Ed sat down on the toilet lid, clutching his head after flushing and washing his hands. "Arg! My head hurts!! Why me?!" He sneezed again. "Today is not going to be very fun," he moaned, slinking back to his own room.

--

Ed sighed and got up off his bed. He hadn't heard the Colonel moving around at all today. "Where the fuck is he?" He muttered to himself. He pushed his door open and stomped into the hall. He was hungry and pissed. "HEY MUSTANG!!" he called into the hall "YOU HERE??" There was no reply. He stomped down the stairs and into the library. Plopping down into a chair, he huffed out a breath and pulled a book off the shelf. "Kama Sutra for Dummies. Just what I'd expect from him." Bored, he opened it and started reading, a flush quickly coming to his face before slamming it shut and putting it back on the shelf. "It didn't really need the pictures," he muttered to himself, embarrassed.

--

"He's still not here!" Ed growled. He'd searched the house. The Colonel was nowhere to be found. He'd gotten bored and retreated back to his own room, but he was restless. He stood up and glanced out through the bedroom door. The Colonel's door stood slightly open. "I wonder what he keeps in there anyway…" Ed wondered to himself aloud.

Crossing the hall, Ed pushed the door open wide and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stood there nervously for a moment, not used to being in another person's bedroom. He looked around the room slowly, walking over to the bed awkwardly. He sat down on it. It was much less comfortable than the guest bed, the covers a light gray, offsetting the dark red walls and black carpet. He looked at the bedside table for a moment. It was a dark red brown, almost the same color as the walls. "Whoever chose the colors for the room did a good job," he thought, slightly awed. He opened the bedside table, looking through the drawer. At first the contents looked normal. A book, some pens, and batteries. Looking more carefully though, he saw some items that didn't quite fit. Handcuffs and lube? A whip? Why would he be keeping those in here? What else would be in the room?

Closing the drawer, Ed stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He sighed. Clothes. Nothing suspicious. He felt around in the back of the drawer to be sure. Something waxy. He pulled it out. A porn mag. Intrigued, he pulled out the rest. Sitting down on the, he flipped through them. Eyebrows contracting, he stopped at one. He flipped through the pages confused. This one didn't have chicks. It had dudes. But, the Colonel didn't like guys like that, did he? What was going on? Then he remembered last night. He reddened suddenly. This made things a little clearer. He flipped through the pages a bit more before stopping on a centerfold.

The man on the picture was pleasuring himself, and looked a bit like Ed. What disturbed Ed was not the picture of the man, but the stains. "What the fuck?" He thought. "That looks like me! That's not good. Looks like he's used this one a bit…" Disturbing as the thought was to him; he couldn't help but be turned on a little. His mind blanked at the idea. He sat staring at the picture, hand unconsciously traveling toward, and unzipping, his zipper. He blinked at the sudden rush of cool air as his pants fell open. He glanced down. Shocked, he dropped the magazine and zipped his pants back up, they were considerably tighter than when he'd come into the room. He put the stack of magazines back under the pants in the drawer and pushed it shut.

He stiffened. The door downstairs had opened. He glanced around wildly, not wanting to leave any trace of him having been in the room. He'd left one of the magazines out. He grabbed it and dashed across the room into his own room, pushing the magazine beneath his pillows, not looking at it as he heard the door locking. He looked out of the doorway again. He'd left the Colonel's door open. "Crap." He ran across the hall again, closing the door as quickly and quietly as he could before crossing into his own room again. Steps were coming up the stairs. He slammed his door closed and laying down on the bed and under the blankets. That's when he realized how aroused he was.

The steps were coming down the hall, and the door creaked open. It hadn't closed right when he'd slammed it. Roy walked past and stopped at the door. He peered in. "Hey, what's up Ed?"

Ed turned away from the door and growled. "Nothing, bastard. Whaddayawant?" hoping the Colonel wouldn't come in. This was just what he didn't need him to see. "Just thought I'd check in, make sure you're getting that bed rest. Don't wanna be sick longer than you have to be, right?" Ed turned his head and glowered at him, not answering. Roy stared back. After a minute, Ed reddened and glanced back away, out the window. "I stopped off at the grocery and got some asprin and food. Thought you might have a bit of a headache. I always get one when I'm sick." "Sure. Whatever. Just go away." Roy's eyebrows contracted worriedly. "You ok?" he opened the door and walked in. "You sound kind of horse, and you're flushed. Do you have a fever? We could get the doctor to come back."

Ed panicked. "No! I'm fine!!" He sat up and turned around, eyes wide and arms flailing by his sides. "You sure?" Roy walked closer, pressing the back of his hand to Ed's forehead. "You feel normal." "Yes! That's what I said! Now get out!! I'm trying to sleep!" Roy glanced down worriedly at Ed, and then he saw. He smirked knowingly. "It's ok, Ed. You don't have to hide it." Now Ed was confused. "Ok? Hide what?" Roy raised an eyebrow and pointed. Looking, Ed's eyes widened again. He pulled his legs up to his chest. Roy had seen the lump in the blanket. He flushed a deeper shade of red. "Shut up" Ed muttered quietly. Roy chuckled and sat down on the bed, leaning close to Edward's face, his voice becoming husky and his eyes closing halfway. "It's perfectly natural, Ed. Happens to the best of men, nothing to be embarrassed of." Ed pulled back slightly from Roy, his eyes widening yet again, as well as his flush deepening again. (1)

"Wh-what?" "Now, now Ed. That'll never get you anywhere." Roy pushed his face closer and their lips met. Ed gasped into the kiss. Roy took advantage and pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth, winding his arms up under Ed's shirt. Ed's flesh bumped up as Roy's cold fingers played against his skin, pulling the shirt up and exposing his stomach. Roy kicked the blanket off and straddled Ed, pressing their erections together. Ed couldn't help moaning, the world becoming hazed like last night. Roy pulled off the shirt, breaking the kiss, and started feathering kisses up and down his neck, biting gently. He started to unbutton his own shirt, letting it hang loose when he was done.

He returned his mouth to Ed's and pressed their lips together again. Ed was still trying to fight him off, but his heart wasn't in it. "No," he moaned. Roy pulled his face away, smirking. "Yes," he replied, sliding one hand beneath Edward, the other unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Roy kissed Ed's jaw, licking the spot and nibbling at it. He moved the kisses down Ed's front, taking one of Ed's nipples into his mouth. Ed groaned at this, gripping the sheets tightly. Roy grinned and toyed with the nub with his teeth.

(1) How deep will it get? No one knows.

This is just part one! I haven't finished the second half yet, but I've kept you waiting so long, I figure you deserve this! Comment on the story for cookies! Also, adding me on myspace, I update the story in my blogs! This is the only time I'm going to post only /part/ of the story. Once I finish the chapter, I'm going to take down this half chapter and post the full thing, but it'll still be in two parts in the blog. You'll have to be on my friends to read/comment, but I really do appreciate the feedback. It encourages me to write! Message me and give me ideas and bug me to write! I'll forget otherwise! My myspace is on my profile. Thank you so much for your patience! Jack


End file.
